


Amelia and The Stolen Violin

by Moonrose95



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mention of Ratigan, Stradivarius Violin, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose95/pseuds/Moonrose95
Summary: A short story of Amelia and her thoughts about taking Paciano's violin...





	Amelia and The Stolen Violin

Amelia stared at the Stradivarius violin, which was carefully seated across from her as she sat by the fireplace, almost mesmerized by the gentle light dancing on its surface. It was a beautiful violin. Aged and marked by its previous players but still a wonderful instrument.

It had been so easy to steal, too.

The opportunity had been too good to be true, yet it had happened. She had been able to take the violin with no evidence left behind. No fingerprints, no shoeprints, no obvious entry nor exit point…she had even been able to take it during a time when anyone could have waltzed right into the old rat’s apartment and snatched it up.

But the guilt still lingered.

She had to wonder why she felt guilty. She’d taken things before. Stolen priceless antiques from a millionaire, robbed an antique store…Ratigan really loved his antique “shopping”. If this violin was a real Stradivarius violin, he would be ecstatic.

But she hadn’t told him she had taken it yet.

Why was she hesitating to bring this to Ratigan? Was it because the holiday season was here? Good will and yadda yadda something about peace?

She awkwardly hugged herself, feeling the texture of the soft maroon sweater she was wearing. She just couldn’t decide whether she could bring herself to really take this violin to Ratigan. She felt like somehow…this was wrong.

She shook her head, then stopped hugging herself and clenched her fists.

No. She had to do this. This was all for her future. To become a chemist. For the chance to create world-changing concoctions and brainstorm new ideas for the scientific community.

…

But what if they found out about how she had gotten there? Larceny, contract fraud, grand theft, and probably many more offenses.

It was already too late to turn back now, right? Besides, this was the family business…

She sighed heavily, looking away from the violin, ashamed.

She sat in the quiet, still atmosphere, still thoughtfully wondering what to do…


End file.
